My worst days ever
by agent of doom
Summary: hey, I'm back!  this is just like my first story.  it may seem like just an attempt to get people to feel sorry for me, but it's not.  enjoy


**HEY, THIS IS AGENT OF DOOM! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY ABOUT ALL THE CRAZY SH#T THAT HAPPENS TO ME. NOW ENOUGH OF ALL THIS USELESS RANTING!**

What all of you may not know, even kids in elementary school can be just as bad as teens when it comes to bullying. I know this because I was one of those kids that got tormented everyday because I was short and smart. These are two accounts of how unexpectedly brutal elementary schoolers can be.

This first recollection happens while I'm in the second grade. This was one of the worst days of my life. It was lunch and I had just gotten my food and I was heading to my class's table. As I was walking, some kid that was a grade ahead of me suddenly stands up and walks towards me. I had never met this kid before, so I thought that he just wanted to talk. When he reached me, he I he smiled and asked if I was hungry. I answered yes because I hadn't had much for breakfast. He then responded "well too bad because you're handing over your lunch". When he said this I promptly and politely said no and asked him to leave. When he didn't leave my friend, Jacob (he was in my first story) stood up, walked to us and asked him to leave. The thing about Jacob, he has always been big boned. I don't mean fat, he weighed close to 100 pounds in the third grade, so he was about 90 pounds at the time, however, this was almost all muscle and even now, he is former star of the wrestling team and is the current nose-guard for the football team. The other kid is about to leave, but he suddenly turned to me and knocked my lunch on the ground. He didn't know that the principle was watching and got a call to his parents for this but I still had to go without lunch. It only got worse. After school I was in the bathroom changing because I had to go to karate practice (I eventually quit that and started tae kwon do, which I currently have a black belt in) and was just finishing putting on my uniform. When I came out of thee stall, the kid from lunch was waiting for me. He suddenly grabbed me and started beating me up. Punching, kicking, elbowing; you name it, he did it. He finally stopped after a little and it was mostly focused around my torso, so it wasn't visible unless I took my shirt off. He then proceeded to take ten dollars out of my wallet and threatened to kill me if I told any of the teachers. I believed he would so I didn't tell anyone, gut I turns out that he moved the next day. I eventually told my mom and she was angry mostly because I didn't tell her. I just waved that day off as just another bad day.

This next story is not as bad as the first and is very short because I'm not even completely sure what the hell happened. It was about 4 weeks after my "mugging" by the kid who moved that was in the story above. I was just walking on the playground, heading to my friends. As I was walking by, there was a kid who was known for trying to impress people by acting tough. Apparently he got mad when I didn't say "hi" to him because he thinks everybody should like him (kind of self-centered, huh?). He grabbed my leg and flipped me backwards. It wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't one of those structures that kids play on directly behind me. The back of my head hit the metal hard and I blacked out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, I saw all of my friends running over, except for Jacob because he was chasing the kid that flipped me. I thought that the kid wouldn't bother me after Jacob pretty much started a mob; mobs were actually common at my school. A week later, he suddenly punched me, but the teacher saw it and he would have gotten in a lot of trouble, but because I'm one of those people who forgive and forget, I told the teacher that I wasn't going to press charges.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW THESE MAY BE STUPID BUT IT FEELS GOOD TO FINALLY TELL THESE STORIES TO SOMEONE, EVEN IF THEY MAY NEVER BE READ. WELL, TILL NEXT TIME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
